User talk:Icier
Madoka Magica Wiki Vandalism This user. Munchvtec (talk) 01:54, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :Got it! ::Appreciate it. Munchvtec (talk) 03:39, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Free Vandalism Wiki Sockpuppets Hello, on the free vandalism wiki there are 2 sock puppet users https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3APPITB_is_Back. https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3APeppa_Pig_Is_The_Best. These 2 are a sock of this user: https://free-vandalism.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AJust_A_Cringe_Username Can you block them please?FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 19:59, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! I will help and look into this for you. May I ask on clarification on why you think the two users are a sock of "Just a Cringe Username?" ::Blocked them for the vandalism. Underaged user in BFDI Wiki I found an underaged user who is 10 years old even tho she is a chat mod. Here is a link to her profile. https://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AFan_of_Grassy MySweetBabyGirl!!! No.3 (talk) 15:27, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! Thanks for your message. :) :You should forward this to FANDOM staff at since FANDOM staff officially handle (and have the power) to deal with under age users. Please be sure and include your link to evidence where the user admits their age so staff can quickly help. Sockpuppet of a globally blocked user Hey, Ive found a sockpuppet of a globally blocked user named GameCube65, his name is Nonsense532. Can u please block him? I also have proof that he is GameCube65. Its this thread on another wiki. https://leafy-is-awsome.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547 FloraIsVerryAwesome18 (talk) 22:25, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll look into and see what staff will say. As for your friend, he/she should definitely their original block instead of evading with more accounts. Nickelodeon Spammer Please save this wiki from this user!!!! User:CartoonEverything (talk) 5:22, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting their vandalism. The user is blocked now. Hope it helps! geometry-dash :Hey! Sorry for the late reply. Unfortunately, the vstf don't handle general sockpuppet issues. We can assist if the accounts are engaging in or but from what I looked over in these accounts, don't seem to be the case. If I missed something related to vandalism or spam on these accounts, you may point it out to me and I can look again. :Otherwise, an administrator of Geometry Dash will have to for an IP check. As well as reason for FANDOM staff to perform it. Reasons can include abuse of multiple accounts, altering votes, etc. Hope this helps and if you need more help let me know! Hi Hey Icier, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'd thought I'd try helping with vandalism issues but I'm not sure I'm going about this the right way. Could you please brief me on the general procedures and give me a few pointers on what I'm supposed to do? That would be extremely helpful! Thank you for your time! --Rantatbook3om (talk) 20:11, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! Nice to meet you as well! It looks like Anoop responded to your initial message over on User_talk:Kingofgameshows800. Basically #cvn-wikia is a good start to find vandalism across wikis. Users or IP's that "blank pages" or replace page content with gibberish/swear words are typically vandalism. As well as page move vandalism, pornographic uploads and the sorts. There is also a channel on IRC called #wikia-vstf and you may also join that to ask questions about possible vandalism. Using this wiki for possible vandalism reports are also OK. The member replying to the report will let you know if it was vandalism/or not. Explaining why it wasn't if it turns out not to be vandalism. :There is so much you can do to get started. If you're confused about how IRC works, you are certainly welcome to ask for more assistance on it. Anoop is probably one of the most experienced IRC users on the vstf, so you may send him a message on his talk page/IRC at any time if something confuses you. IRC is definitely a good place to start but not the only. If you edit or view some wikis and notice some vandalism happening, you can report it to the vstf if the administrators are not currently able to handle it. Hopefully this helps clarify how you can get started! It's a lot to take in. Perfectly normal if it's a lot of information but one thing remains certain, and that is to not be afraid to jump in! We all start somewhere and we learn along the way. Hey, thanks a bunch for the response. Will try to do my best! Thanks again and hope you have a great day! --Rantatbook3om (talk) 10:18, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Parody Wiki Hey, you've probably already noticed, but a bunch of vandalism is happening over at the parody wiki. If you or one of the VSTF could help out with that as soon as possible, that would be great. It's really upsetting a bunch of users. Thanks for your time. --Rantatbook3om (talk) 23:29, December 25, 2018 (UTC) :Hey! I think the accounts related to the recent vandalism on Parody have been blocked now. If there was anything missed, you are welcome to direct my attention to it or head over to Report:Vandalism. As always, it's important to ignore these accounts and to revert/block/ignore them. Sorry over the trouble but hope it helps! Thanks a bunch! That helps a lot. Will report if anything else shows up. Thanks again and have a fantastic day! Signature:--Rantatbook3om (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Help Hi, I would like to help your team with vandalism. Can I find out how I can help? Ps: I am from Russia and I do not know English well. Sorry if I write badly. St.Angel (talk) 15:38, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, joining some IRC channels is a good start! You can read about the channels on VSTF Wiki:IRC. #cvn-wikia is a feed that provides suspected vandalism edits across FANDOM. You can also find vandalism on wikis where there are inactive admins generally. If you need more assistance in explanation, we have a Russian vstf named Kopcap94. So if you need some extra help in your own language, he would be a great person to ask. Hope this helps and thanks for your willingness to assist! regarding my talk page what did those users do, the ones who you reverted the edits? --Draph91 (talk) 17:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry about that, but a troll was inserting some obstructive code into random talk pages so that the page couldn't be read normally. You may see it in the history of your talk page if you'd like. About "About To Be Closed Wikis" Please Dont Close The Orangist Wiki Share That Message To The Other Vstfs Please :That wiki is not so vstf do not have authority to close a wiki like that, so you're good. ::Oh, you didn't clarify the wiki was in Report:Wiki/Checked. Go ahead and send a linking Report:Wiki/Checked in your message in addition to your wiki so that you may explain to staff it doesn't violate TOU. Fandom staff should remove it from the list if that's the case. :::Thanks GammaRaul (talk) 02:13, January 27, 2019 (UTC) The Orangist Wiki should be closed due to hate against users and spreading negativity. Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh (talk) 15:30, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :Per my reply below on the Orangist Wiki heading. Hotel Transylvania Wiki Sorry I didn't know about him being an admin, but thanks for the fixes Max Aura 2 (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :No worries! Orangist Wiki The Orangist Wiki is still spreading negativity just like Crappy Games Wiki so it should be closed. Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh (talk) 15:28, February 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, would you send this report to with links to the negativity occurring please? The vstf don't have authority to close non-spam wikis. Rappy (who is Fandom staff) reviewed this wiki recently and did not close it. So you will have to send an S:C if you have examples of the wiki spreading negativity and staff will investigate. Thanks! Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh (talk) 04:49, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Range IP block in Candy Crush Soda Wiki Hello In Candy Crush Soda Wiki, I unblocked 103.101.0.0/16 because the IP range block is too large. I know his IP range which is 103.101.168.0/22 (103.101.168.0 - 103.101.171.255). And for 66.160.0.0/16, I find 66.160.178.62‎ in scrubby Dubby Saga used by Mandroid543 so I unblocked because also too large IP range and I already blocked 66.160.128.0/18 (All IP address are open proxy/web host/VPN under this range) Is it possible to block narrower range 64.62.0.0/16 ? (Too many states (California, Hawai, New York...) of USA are concerned) The vandal Mandroid543 has used many VPN IP address and open proxy for bypass IP range block. It is better to calculate IP range instead blocking without calculating always /16 (65536 IP address, often too large). --TokihikoH11 (talk) 09:55, February 7, 2019 (UTC) (Administrator) RE: Supernatural wiki The user, from my February 7th report, is still plaguing my wiki. I updated the new account list, but he's still around and his other accounts don't register a global block. He's harassed us for hours and my patience is at its end. Zane T 69 (talk) 23:50, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :You edited your report after I replied and blocked the (then) current accounts at the time. Once a member replies you usually have to make a new report if there are new accounts that need reviewed. I blocked the accounts you updated on the list. Per the other vstf members, there is sadly no range to block. We'll have to utilize the revert/block/ignore tactic against them. Reported Hello, i have reported two users of vandalism and does it go through so they can be globally banned?--GrievousHeroFactsReturns (talk) 02:56, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :A member will review your report when they can (likely within 24 hours). If there is cross wiki or occurring, appropriate action will be applied. ::Thanks have a good day!--GrievousHeroFactsReturns (talk) 04:11, March 17, 2019 (UTC) His Lies He and his friend try to lie and I have never said I was going to kill him, but he took it out of miscontext, plus, witnesses are with me so tell me if you need them!--GrievousHeroFactsReturns (talk) 04:36, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :If there is no proof of threats on Fandom (in edits/threads) then you have nothing to worry about with that. ::The user threatened to kill me in a thread that has since been deleted, but there is a screenshot of the message here if there is an inability to view the history of the deleted thread. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 04:29, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Once again, you took it out of miscontex and will soon be blocked as Fandom has already taken care of the situation and you.--GrievousIsAHero (talk) 14:46, March 22, 2019 (UTC) GrievousHeroFactsReturns Hello. Recently User:GrievousHeroFactsReturns (the 106th or so sockpuppet account of GeneralGrievousHero4Life) has reported RRabbit42 and myself to the VSTF for reverting his biased and unsourced contributions across a plethora of wikis, including the Toonami Wiki, Cartoon Network Wiki, Star Wars Canon Wiki, Star Wars TCW Wiki, Fictional Characters Wiki, Antagonists Wiki, Villains Wiki, Heroes Wiki, and Protagonists Wiki, just to name a few. Our edits ensure that these wikis are of a high standard, exempt from bias and drawn from official sources, whereas this user is under the impression that General Grievous from Star Wars is a hero, and thus deems anyone who disagrees a "vandal", despite adhering to canon. His original, globally blocked account (GeneralGrievousHero4Life) was given a global ban due to his threats of murder against me, as well as inserting false information across the previously mentioned wikis. He is known for manipulating the truth in his favor. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 04:23, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I would be more than happy to provide any proof that is required to verify the situation. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 04:38, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :Situation has been handled by Fandom staff. Counter Hello, this user is calling me a "vandal" to aid a real vandal and he's trying to prevent Darth Dracarys from being blocked because he vandalized wikis, including my own. Could you please ban him for a few months? Thank-you.--GrievousHeroFactsReturns (talk) 04:52, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :Please send this to . You should avoid argument with these users and possibly create your own wiki. Sorry Sorry for the sockpuppets, but I had to get the truth out that I have been banned for no reason! Please ignore that, and sorry for removing comments, he's just lying on me.--GrievousHeroFactsReturns (talk) 05:05, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah sockpuppets won't help your case so I recommend not doing that. You should send any concerns or appeals to . Returning sock puppet Is there a way to keep this guy from coming back? I keep getting messages like this from a user I blocked. The accounts I know about are Bruno Tattagllia, Bruno Tattaglia, and Luca Brasi, with Seamunmonkey69 possibly being his. 3cooldog92 (talk) 18:28, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :If they are using IP's within a range then yes. However, it's easily avoidable so it doesn't help out much in the long run. Harassment is against TOU, and the accounts may be reviewed and blocked by Fandom staff at if you would like to send them in. Linking the contributions of each harassing account will have staff be able to take action faster. Removal reports made by User:ShinySuicune Hello I spotted unjustified removal of reports in R:W made by User:ShinySuicune. I restored (except for some closed wikis), some spam wikis which was removed from report were not closed. --TokihikoH11 (talk) 21:50, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :Reviewed by Mime, thanks. Liar Penguinfam124 is lying about me. He's the vandal, not me. please, block him. Sonic879 (talk) 21:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Both reports will be reviewed by a vstf when they are available. No need to remove reports. If spam/vandalism isn't happening, no one will be blocked. ::But a vandalism has happened, and it's was not me, it was Penguinfam124. He keeps adding unreal characters, telling lies, and vandalize the VeggieTales wiki, as I said. Can the VSTF do something about? Sonic879 (talk) 21:19, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :::It might be a local content issue. I haven't had time to fully review and can't right now. So it might be worth a since the admins are inactive. Unfortunately, it is Friday so Fandom staff likely won't respond until Monday.